


Sergeant RockHard and the Sexbot of Uranus By James Buchanan Barnes for Fandom Trumps Hate

by debwalsh



Series: Steve and Bucky Do Fandom Trumps Hate [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Never dare Bucky Barnes to do something.  You never know what you’re gonna get.Or, Bucky takes on fan fiction for Fandom Trumps Hate.And how about a Stucky story written by yours truly?  Check me out athttps://fth2019offerings.dreamwidth.org/tag/username:+deb+walsh.





	Sergeant RockHard and the Sexbot of Uranus By James Buchanan Barnes for Fandom Trumps Hate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this has become a series of short shorts.

“Oh.Oh, that’s gold.”Bucky grinned at his tablet screen, putting the last finishing touches on whatever it was he’d been working on the past couple of hours.

“Whatcha doin’?” Steve caroled from where he leaned against the doorway to their bedroom.

Bucky looked up from where he was sprawled on the bed, his tablet balanced on his lap, and smiled at his husband, eyes sweeping up and down, lingering on Steve’s dick before his eyes lifted back up to look at his face.Leered might have been a good word for it, too, but Steve was used to all manner of hungry looks from Bucky Barnes, right up to and including his serious “what’s for dinner I’m a starving growing boy” look that hadn’t worked since 1935. 

“Workin’ on your Fandom Trumps Hate thing,” he singsonged back at Steve, trying to look chaste at the same time he was ogling Steve’s ... attributes.All of them, simultaneously.With intent.

Steve actually liked loose fitting clothing, but he liked the burst blood vessel look of lust on Bucky’s face far more.So he shifted to provide a better view of his bulging biceps showcasing the swell of his pec, highlighting a little nipple action just to get Buck’s mouth to hang open with a little drool collecting in one corner.He knew how to play his husband like a fine-tuned Stradivarius, and he’d be lying If he claimed he didn’t like that predatory gleam in Bucky’s eyes.Or the mayhem it promised.And delivered.

Now that he had him right where he wanted him, Steve asked innocently, “What could you possibly be working on, babe? Auction’s still in browse mode.No bids have been placed.”

“Gotta have a fucking portfolio for this thing so people know whatcha got on offer. So I’m polishing off an old favorite to post on that AO3 thing.”

Steve pushed off from the doorjamb and ambled over to pluck the tablet from Bucky’s hands.

“Sergeant RockHard and the Sexbot of Uranus?”

Bucky leaned back and arranged himself alluringly against the pillows, looking up at Steve soulfully.“Gorgeous superhero travels to another planet and finds the fuck of his life.Seriously, you’re lookin’ at Pulitzer material there.Very least, it ends up reviewed on the Mary Sue.Who knows, play your cards right and you might get a date with the author.”

“Lemme guess, the Sexbot is Nick Fury?”

Bucky snorted and practically choked as he sat up quickly, shaking with laughter.“Uh, that would be a negatory, Cap.”

“Oh, I know.Stan the security guard.”

Bucky outright giggled at that, and covered his face with both hands.

“Happy!”

“No-ey!” Bucky shouted, smacking his head with those hands.

“C’mon, Buck, throw a guy a bone.”

“How about a boner instead?”

“You always think with your dick.”

“Not gonna argue that point with you, baby.”He levered himself up onto his knees, rising from the bed like a mouthwatering and very sexy sea creature, and stalked across the bed on all fours - a view that Steve shouldn’t find as hot as he did, but Bucky knew how to play him just as well as he played Bucky.“So whaddya think - I can do a dramatic reading and we can see where that takes us.Or - and just spitballin’ here - we could do role play.”

“And this is gonna show off your writing skills how?”

“I got a great imagination.And a helluva muse.And I got a way with words, not to mention certain parts of my anatomy that play well with certain parts of your anatomy.And -“

Steve growled and grabbed Bucky by the front of his t-shirt, dragging him over and up so they were face to face.“Fine.We’ll play Sergeant RockHard and the Sexbot of Uranus.So long as we get to play my favorite of your stories later.”

“Yeah?” Bucky sighed, breath coming in little gasps of anticipation.

“Yeah.Captain Orgasma and the Dildo of Death.”Then he struck a dorky heroic pose and crossed his eyes, grinning like the proverbial loon.

Bucky collapsed in a giggling mess, and Steve followed suit. Soon the pair of them were rolling on the bed laughing.Bucky rolled on his back and flung out his arms so Steve could cuddle against him.

“I fucking love you, you nerd,” he said, grinning broadly.

“Right back at ya, babe.And I’m totally gonna win one of your auctions.‘Cos I really need you to write that for me.”

“So long as you do the illustrations.I’ll pose.Sounds like we’re both gonna be making a lot of bids - I feel sorry for anyone bidding against us.”

“Nah.We’re just gonna raise a lot of money for Fandom Trumps Hate, and we’re gonna have some fun doing it.Now, you said something about a dramatic reading?Or role play?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to check out the entire Fandom Trumps Hate project, funding social justice one fanwork at a time since 2017. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Dreamwidth: https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org
> 
> This year’s offerings: https://fth2019offerings.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
